


So what's in your underwear?

by babe1984



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe1984/pseuds/babe1984
Summary: #产卵Play#有暗示，无具体描述过程#你们都会被我坑死的





	So what's in your underwear?

“Mikey你就不能拿出来一个烟雾弹？”深陷纠缠的raph冲着幼弟嚷嚷，

“没有啦，上次Donnie就没做多少，哦等下，”

一窝子龟（包括克朗），都停下来静静地看着，最年幼的变种龟从裤裆里掏出来一枚蛋，那样子比下街区的流浪汉挖鼻孔还不讲究，

“你把这东西藏在哪了？！

Raph简直想洗洗眼睛，每当他以为自己已然知悉幼弟的底线的时候，他总能突破那个下限。

“当然是裤裆。”米开朗基罗顺手把烟雾弹丢了出去。

怪不得一股子咸……

Raph越发觉得空气中的味道这不是他的错觉，他的大哥对此表示不置可否，显然对于这一出裤裆藏雷即使是预料之外，也是情理之中。

“你不怕夹碎了吗？”Raph觉得两壳子中间，某个部位之下，应该没有多于的空间用来装什么烟雾弹，

“当然不怕，嘿，我可是练过的。”Mikey得意洋洋地摆手。

三个兄长闻言愣了一下，大家都各自进行了一番思忖，过了一会Leo幽幽地问，

“练过什么？”

“Donnie和我在做‘不能告诉别的哥哥的事情’的时候我们玩了产卵P——”，

在他剩下两个哥哥理解这句话之后，在他们回神之前，

紫头带的已经眼疾手快，以阿姆斯特朗回旋阿姆斯特朗炮出膛的速度拎着幼弟飞出去了。

THE END


End file.
